The present invention relates to tobacco (Nicotiana spp.) and preparations thereof that have reduced concentrations of certain constituents.
Plants contain a myriad of compounds that have industrial, agricultural, and medical uses. Such compounds may often be obtained by extraction using a variety of methods. In addition, plant matter itself is often employed in a variety of industries, e.g., textiles, and the chemical content of the plant matter may be altered prior to use, for example, by extraction processes, chemical treatment, heat treatment, or biological treatment.
Several processes have been employed to extract compounds from plant matter. For example, extractions have employed aqueous based and organic solvents, gases, and supercritical fluids. The process employed determines the compounds that are removed from the plant matter and the compounds that are retained in association with the plant matter.
In addition, the various processes used for extraction may differ according to cost, equipment needs, hazardous nature of the chemicals, complexity of the extraction, and adverse affects on the plant matter. For example, supercritical extraction in the manufacture of a plant-based product may negatively impact the economic feasibility of commercialization because the process is complex and expensive and requires specialized equipment. Other extraction methods may have a lower cost and be less complex but lead to an unsatisfactory product, e.g., one that has a negatively impacted flavor, aroma, or quality. Other processes may also be difficult to employ on a scale suitable for mass production.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, scaleable, environmentally sound, and commercially viable process to reduce unwanted constituents in plant matter, such as tobacco, without otherwise substantially altering the attributes of the product.